User talk:Matias Arana
__TOC__ Remember... Chocolate lab puppy with a present for his Mommy. Smile! Skxwang 02:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hahaha thanks, I'm smiling right now :) -- 02:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Inception Wiki Badges We got the badges! Yay. And I already have 10 points! :P [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 17:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :FINALLY =P And I got 10 points too! And I see you now have almost 300... :( I'll catch up =P I also see the new logo! It looks great. -- 02:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Comment System: EPIC This could be really big for the Wiki. I was cruising around and landed on The Last Airbender Wiki and found a really cool feature: you could put comments on pages. I don't know if you have seen this or even considered it, but I think it would make a really good addition to the Wiki, if put to good use. It could allow easy communication between users about specific issues about pages, freeing up space on talk pages and preventing edit wars, as it seems better to list your reasons on a comment instead of listing it on the edit summary. Also, it could allow users to add small imput and opinions about the page or the subject, instead of taking up space in the talk page *cough*Neytiri's Talk Page*cough*. Please consider it, and let me and the public know if it will be available ASAP. [TECTONIUM] 03:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've seen that in many wikis, but I think they lead to dumber edits, and their comments are really awful, like I luv Neytiri, she's so hot. I just don't see the point. Anyways, we'll implement it if the community likes it. Therefore, I'll create a blog telling the wiki the good and bad things about the article comments, and if they like it, i'll go ahead and implement it to the wiki. Sounds fine? -- 03:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Great. Addressing your comments, If we encourage the good use of the comment system, it might stay clean and productive. [TECTONIUM] 03:26, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I published the blog. You can vote and comment ;) Thanks for the suggestion. -- 03:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) She's Back My Dear Matias, My Mentor, Mi Amigo, My Caretaker, My Keeper ~ you couldn't let a sleeping dog lie, could you =P You had to summon me back from parts unknown with your sweet talk ~ see how easy I am ~ anything for you Spidey. I can't really explain my whereabouts lately except that everything on the wiki slowed down to a snails pace a week or so ago and I thought I could snooze for a while. I returned a few days ago and this place has turned into a three-ring circus. What the hell have you folks been smoking? Seriously, you must be out of school for a while, or bored, or something???? LOL You asked my opinion on the badges ~ I am probably the world's least competitive person, so the badges don't inspire me, personally, to step out of my comfort zone; but OMG, the response you have received from everyone else has been incredible! Actually, it is almost overwhelming to try and keep up with it all. There are users contributing edits, etc. whose names I have never seen before. That was an extremely brilliant idea you had. Matias, you are always in motion, never static where our wiki is concerned; you give us everything you have on everything you do, all the time ~ and you have gathered such of a talented, dedicated, professional group of Admins and Rollbacks to oversee everything. Samsonius is a truly amazing person, a genuine workhorse and his promotion was SO deserved! Now that I have said all of this nice stuff, you did notice that you and I had absolutely NO influence when it came to convincing people to vote for the Greeny Wiki Logo ~ I'm sure it must have been you that drug our credibility down to zero.XD Shhhhhhhh, but wouldn't the planet look great with GREEN lettering ~ did I say that out loud? You miss having to help me? Did YOU really say that out loud? =P I thought for sure you be doing some kind of victory dance. Once I FINALLY learned how to upload and download images, I became Queen of the WIKI World. All of you went crazy, absolute berzerkers, trying to lead me through that (c'mon, you can admit it now). I wore us all '''out!! Whew! And, yet, you kept offering more help. Hmmmmm, I don't know about you Peruvians. I will have to think what my next biggest challenge is and then start knocking on your door again. =D Thanks for your "congratulations" for my 500 edits ~ I appreciate your taking the time to acknowledge that ~ even though most of those edits were on your Talk Page, asking for help. =) Ok, you asked for me and you got me and what are you going to do with me now? I await your instructions. Please take care of your very special Spidey self. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 05:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Knock Knock? Anyone home? Yoo Hoo My Dear Mentor Matias? Are you there? I need help please =( There, are you happy now? Do you feel needed once again? Please stop reading all of that terrible fanfic and pay attention to ME, ok? Whoops, I should get courtesies out of the way first: how are you? have you been having a good day so far? has this been a fun weekend for you? is school going well? OK, back to ME! My Dear Caretaker, Keeper, ever since your lovely badge system was established, it has totally screwed up my User Page and we can't have that now, can we? "Your" badge stuff is laying on top of "our" phoenix banner and it has squished every single word of the text on my entire User Page over to the left hand side of the page. EEEEEK! Since you are the ultimate Geek (that isn't a bad word is it? Seriously?), I know that this will be a minor "fix" and if you will please explain in GREAT detail how I should ATTEMPT to make it right again, I will forgive you for all of your past trespasses. (Only the ones against me.) As always, I am your humble servant ~ at least until we resolve my problem. WOW ~ I am having way too much fun today aren't I ~ it must have been that new badge I just earned ~ actually, I'm sure you do realize that you bring out the absolute worst in me. XD Spidey, I sincerely will appreciate your assistance in restoring the original beauty of my User Page. You are the Best!!!!!!!! Take care. Peace. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Mi Amigo ~ of course I finally needed help! I'm getting better; but I'm not that good! Yet! You know that I will always come back, crawling on my belly, groveling and begging for your help =P It isn't that I don't like the badges ~ they just messed up my User Page and we can't have that. I followed your instructions ~ to the letter I might add ~ and now that the badges are gone, I kind of miss them =( ; but I am thinking that I can unclick that box just for a minute to see where I stand. You say that Spain won the World Cup? The World Cup of What? Just teasing you, I know it was ping pong. Call me if you need me and, as always, thank you '''again for your help. Take careful care of you. Peace. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 03:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) My Caretaker, My Keeper ~ I have been rolling on the floor (almost) for five minutes after reading your last post ~ your sense of humor is off the wall ~ I truly love talking to you. Yes, yes, yes, someday I will be editing pages and stuff like that just to give all of you Admins something to do ~ so you can follow around behind me and undo my edits. =P Sleep well my Spidey friend. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) My Dear Spidey Friend ~ there is just never an end to my needs! I am a pretty high maintenance Phoenix aren't I =P OK, after you read this request, you may want to run away and never look back. Or, you may look at this as the most amazing opportunity of your lifetime. I have had some conversation with Willofeywa about our "upcoming" Con (how is that for confidence). If you will go to the last comment on his Talk Page, you will see that he has already given this some considerable thought. (And his email address for future conversations.) Samsonius has indicated that he is also willing to help with planning our big event. My dear, sweet Matias, I think you would be a most awesome person to be in on this planning committee. You have Avatar resources and contacts, both offline and online, and you would be a great asset to help get this off of the ground and going. Please say that you would like to do this with us? Pretty please? Please take note that I am crawling on my belly and groveling. This is my email address and if you want to be one of us, you can email me with your address for future conversations. lindabsmith1@sbcglobal.net Not trying to push you into anything (I lie); but I truly do think that this Con has tremendous possibilities. And will be soooooo much fun to be in on from the beginning. And there will be lots of opportunities for lots of help from all of our extremely awesome wiki people. Peace to Mi Amigo. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) UH, EXCUSE ME? STRANGE PEOPLE? Who, exactly, are these strange people that you are referring to? Surely, not any of us? XD So, your parents will let you ride on a broken down train in the most dangerous part of the Andes; but they might not let you go to some major city along with a group of civilized, intellectual Avatar fans????? OK, seriously, you asked for my opinon on this: I wouldn't ask them until we are a lot further down the road when you will have specific information as to what, when, where, why, and who. And, seriously, seriously, they don't know you have created this wiki????? Matias, nooooooooo ~ I promise you, they would be the proudest parents in the world to see what you have done ~ this is an amazing accomplishment. Besides, when it gets close to Con time, it would be an even more convincing "persuasion" to tell them that you are an honored guest at the Con because of the contributions your wiki has made to the fan-based success of Avatar. Tah-dah! More seriousness: thank you very, very, very much for your offer of help ~ you will be an important part of this planning committee and will contribute a great deal to the enormous success of the first Avatar Con. I'll let you know once we start emailing, so you can send one of us your email and be copied on everything that is going on. You really don't want me to stop, do you? I knew you were just teasing. Think how bored you would be. LOL It is my purpose in your life to make sure you have some variety. Have sweet Spidey dreams tonight. You are awesome. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 03:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Puppy face? Well, yeah. How did you know that??? It appears that you are a pushover for a puppy face! heeheehee Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Puppy face calling Spidey ~ yoo hoo, are you there? OK, Samsonius and Willo and I are now in contact via email and would love for you to join us. I am pretty sure you can get a free hotmail or gmail account if you want. I know you already have a zillion irons in the fire; but we do too. By getting started on this early, we can take our time and do it well. So, please open up an email account and join us, ok? Let me put it this way, if you don't, I'll tell your parents about JC Avatar wiki ~ and if that doesn't work, I'll throw in the Inception wiki. Now you know just how low I'll go to get what I want. You! This will be an exciting adventure, I promise! No Peace for you tonight. =P Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 22:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Puppy face reporting back to Spidey. Good grief, you have me trained like Pavlov's dog ~ the second I open one of your emails. I start laughing. Much better than drooling, I guess? And, I see you respond well to threats. =P I will remember that when needed. heehee Emails are on their way. Take good care of my funniest friend (that's you). Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 00:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) new admin Thats fine. Man theres so much happening in the wiki now. I do browse it once in a while, at least evey other day. Kinda feel left out, but the times im logged in there never seems to be anything happening. D: Anyway gratz to sam, and Ill try to be even more active. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 06:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) 4,000 + edits CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE AMAZING! YOU ARE EVERYWHERE! Matias, 4,000+ edits represents a LOT of your own time, blood, sweat, tears and laughter given to make our wiki what it is today. Thank you. Sincerely. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Stub or Article Stub? G'day Matias, I have another question; what's the difference between the categories "Stub" and "Article Stub", and what are the rules and criteria that dictate which stub category the smaller articles and pages go into? Ozzyjalo94 00:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :G'night (or however you say it =P); the difference between the categories "Stub" and "Article Stub" are none. So in the IRC we decided to keep the "Stub" category and move the Article Stubs to the mentioned category. There are not exactly rules and criteria, just articles with very little information, mostly one line long. I hope this helps, -- 00:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Warning Matias, I left a warning on Hyperknight's talk page. He added an incorrect picture to a series of pages, then undid the addition. Skxwang 12:53, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I thought that I'd give you some credit for being #1 on this wiki congratulations Pandoranforest. :Thanks ;) -- 12:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Cadellin's Red Links Don't remove the red links, the articles are slowly being written to fill them. --Cadellin 17:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Im going off to a music festival, ill do the last of the articles when i get back in about 6 days. seeya! --Cadellin 08:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) hi sup How'd you obtain the AVTR.com pics? I mean, I'm not bugging you, but yeah. I'm just pretty bored. And I was just wondering. I mean, if you're busy, I get it. But....yeah. Bye. --Jetfire606 13:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Um, what? I blocked you once, don't make me do it again. -- 01:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Island Wiki Apology Hello, I'm an admin from the Total Drama Island Wiki. I heard that you visited our IRC earlier today and were not treated with hospitality. I was not present at the time, but I deeply apologize for any insults or rude behavior that may have been directed towards you. I have heard from others who were present that you were treated horribly, and, that being established, I by no means expect you to ever return. If you choose to, I assure you that a situation like the one that happened earlier will not be tolerated. The source of the rude behavior was a rule that some users failed to understand the full meaning of, and for that I apologize. We should have been more clear with the applications of said rule. I am very sorry you were treated so rudely in our IRC. --Freehugs41 Talk 22:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) That is what I meant about misunderstanding. They didn't understand the rule fully, in that anyone wiki a wiki account could be allowed in there. We just didn't want random people coming and irritating the IRC stafff. That has happened before. So, I apologize for the misunderstanding. I understand why you'd rather not return after the situation earlier today. --Freehugs41 Talk 22:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Question on image categories Kinda random, but would any 'promotional' pictures (like this) be accepted in this wiki? And if so, what gallery would it go under? HKT 22:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) BUEN VIAJE! Hi Spidey ~ Puppy Face will miss you and be jealous while you are having fun on the beach. Buen viaje! Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 16:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Puppy face, I'll miss you too! ;) My plane will be departing in about 5 hours. Take care and don't let Samsonius destroy the wiki =P -- 16:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::He is a pretty tough 11-foot Na'vi to keep under control ~ he has a pet thanator you know. But, don't worry, Puppy Face will defend your honor here on the wiki while you are doing what all guys do when they are on the beach. =P I won't even ask. Well, yes, maybe I will. ;-) Be safe my Spidey. "See" you on the 1st. Peace, Love, and Harmony. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 17:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey Spidey! You back yet?????? What the heck did you do on the Total Drama Island Wiki IRC to irritate them so much ~ your usual charming self eh? =P Were they the ones who chased you out of town to some exotic beach locale? ::::I'm sure that you have had a fantastically fun time away on your holiday and I just wanted to welcome you back and say "hi". Oh yeah, I missed you! Oh yeah, I've saved up a lot of questions for you. =D Peace, Love, and Harmony from Puppy Face. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 16:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Whoooo Hoooo, Spidey had an extraordinary time at the beach! I don't know when I have ever seen you so excited that you actually wrote in bold! XD And I'm sure it was because you were always thinking of the wiki and we are proud of your dedication. Oh the tales those beach cabanas could tell eh? =P How did I know about the Total Drama thingy? You didn't know that Puppy Face has mystical, magical powers, did you? Sorry to disappoint you, but I actually saw their HUGE apology right above where I post these messages to you. LOL I do have a couple of questions that I will save until you come back to Earth from being somewhere up in the clouds and have time to shake the sand out of your shoes. No immediate emergency. It's neat to have you back! Peace, Love and Harmony. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 20:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, welcome back, Bossman! It's nice to hear you had a great time at the beach! (sorry I'm late) Samsonius didn't break anything, thankfully, and he didn't take over the wiki with his evil schemes and admin powers. =P Everything is all good. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 21:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I didn't break anything. Not anything noticeable anyways. :P Welcome back, I hope you had a great time at wherever the hell you went, now it's time to get back to work. :D Oh, and this is gonna be my 1,000th edit. Yay me! [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 21:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, to answer everybody here, thanks! Ghaziya, it was trully a trip I'll remember forever ;) I'm down to Earth now, btw. Sean, congrats for you 1000th edit! I'll give you a message in your talk page. -- 02:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, well, My Spidey! You put "extraordinary" time at the beach in BOLD and you reported that this was "truly a trip I'll remember forever" followed by a WINK ?? Hmmmmmmmm! What the heck went on? Was it as much fun as my imagination is telling me it was? =P I know it is probably a secret; but, you can tell us ~ we are your best friends here on the wiki ~ we won't tell anyone. You can trust us. XD '''(I, obviously, didn't have anyone to tease while you were gone.) Puppy Face. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 21:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC Is the IRC a good place to be? What kind of stuff do you do on the IRC? Is it scary on the IRC? Would IRC people be nice to me? Are you thinking I wouldn't leave so many messages for you? I guess if they allow Spideys, they would surely allow Puppy Faces. But, I don't know how to do the IRC. =( Would you help me, please, My Keeper Matias? Thank you =) R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 00:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :See what happens when I try to do something without you? I just finished creating my first archive tonight (Tah-Dah) and I think I made it ten times as complicated as it should have been and I cluttered up the Activity Feed something terrible ~ sorry about that! =P So you are telling me that the infamous rumor I have heard about users never returning from the IRC isn't true??? It isn't the Avatar black hole that I have heard about? Hey, what's this, "Everyone knows you'll try with no success and you'll come to me again, it's all part of the plan." Damn! Am I that predictable? Yeah, I guess I am. =P Have you intentionally made me into a dependent, incompetent little crybaby by giving me only the first '''half of the information I need to accomplish a task? Just so I am forced to crawl back to you, once again, with my head bowed in submission? Spidey!!!!!!! Seriously, if I joined the IRC, will I find out what really happened on your vacation? Oh Yeah! Dear Friend, thanks for the invite to come and play with all of you ~ I am pooped tonight; but I might give it a try tomorrow. Just be close at hand so that whenever I have no success, you will be able to give me the other half of the information. =) Take care My Spidey and have sweet dreams tonight. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 05:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh great, Ghaziya's coming in the IRC? Damn. :P Just kidding, we'd love to have you there, you can fill the void that is caused by Faern's utter silence. [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 05:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, are more people joining IRC? Oh yeah, welcome back Matias, maybe a bit late now, but oh well. (I got Fox to talk! HAHA!!!) Ozzyjalo94 05:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahaha Ghaziya, it's ok, at least you did it somehow =P Yeah, don't be scared, those rumors are not true... Or are they? And you're that predictable =P And actually that's not half of the information, that's all, as simple as that, at least you don't have Java, which would be a problem, cause you would have to download it. Well, it's tomorrow, time to work! =P :::::LOL Sean, she would indeed fill the void that is caused by Faern's silence! =P Ozzy, what you have done is legendary, really, how did you do it? =P -- 15:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Awwwww My Spidey ~ you really do care! I actually knew that =) I have been involved in a must-get-done project that is totally unrelated to Avatar. Damn! I am putting my old Corvette up for sale and I have been dragging my heels on doing that because it is breaking my heart =( I am really trying to lighten my load to get ready for a relocation some day in the not-to-distant future. So, I have been researching selling prices and getting quotes on painting, and stuff like that. As soon as I can get this project moving in a positive direction, hopefully in a couple of days, I will join you for some badly needed tender loving care. Whoops, I forgot who I was talking to. TLC? Probably not! =P How about some badly needed goofing off? More like it! Will you please keep a reserved sign on my seat, ok? Thanks Spidey, I truly appreciate your checking in on me. Peace, Love and Harmony. Puppy Face R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 20:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, actually, I was the one that reminded him about it. :P So what kind of Vette do you have? C3, C4, C5? I'd like to know since my dad recently bought a new C6 Corvette, and I'm wondering what year of Vette you have. 21:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Spidey ~ my heart is with you guys on the wiki even if my mind is somewhere else ( NO comments please). By the way, TLC means "Tender Loving Care", not "Tender Llama Caresses" as you might have been thinking. =P Take Care My Friend. Be back soon. PL&H R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 22:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Dumb IRC/TLC! Who needs it anyway! Stupid instructions! Crummy IRC. Probably a bunch of creepy little computer nerds there. Yes, I can play rough when I am discriminated against because of my delicate condition. I am putting a curse on every one on my so-called friends who think they are safe and secure inside of some cozy little chat room right now. Hey you guys - I won't tell you what the curse is, but you will know as soon as your hair starts falling out. Muahahahahahah! R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Couldn't figure it out, hm? Well, that's to be expected. :P If you need any help, you could just ask me, since Matias doesn't know what he's doing about 90% of the time. :D 05:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, that was to be expected, as Sean said =P Anyway, what is hard about it? Just enter Avatar WIki:IRC, add your name in the little box, and done! But noooo, too hard for your delicate condition! =P Sean, -.- -- 11:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ahhhhh, my compassionate amigos to the rescue, even after I called you names. =( (I really didn't want your hair to fall out! ) As is to be expected, I tried to make it a hundred times harder than it should have been. When I first entered my name, Java immediately wanted to load and my computer kept warning me it was a security risk, so I didn't. Then I went to the "Downloading and Installing" instructions, clicked on the first purple "here" and downloaded MiRC and printed off about five pages of instructions (which, of course, I didn't understand). Back to the "Downloading and Installing" instructions and clicked on the second purple "here" which took me to a Magic-League website, which was an absolute dead-end (unless there is something you guys aren't telling me). Decided to write a nasty message to my two IRC amigos and call it a night. I had just been through a self-induced relationship crises earlier and wasn't in a cheerful mood. This morning, I find two very kind and understanding messages from my two amigos ~ thank you, guys, if I knew how to make a frowny face, I would. JK. So I tried again a little while ago, told Java it could go ahead and kill my computer if it wanted to, and voila I was into IRC! At least my name was. Didn't really know what to do next, so I got the hell out of Dodge. (Matias, that is an American expression for "getting the hell out of Dodge") =P Herein lies the story of one lady's journey into the hinterland ~ and she returned alive. Yippeeeeeee! I have conquered another Everest ~ just didn't know what to do once I got to the top. =D Peace, Love and Harmony. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 12:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's why we were born, to help you from the deadly internet =P That was one interesting and fun story, got me laughing while I was reading it. So you finally entered the IRC? :O Was there someone in there? Get in there again tonight, when we are in there :D Or right now, or as soon as possible. Take care, -- 20:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Avatar Answers Admin Sounds great! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 19:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Bossman! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 22:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) This user seriously needs to be banned for eternity 142.68.200.153 [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 18:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) He added some sexual stuff to Neytiri's page. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 18:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Thanks Matias 10, yes it is good to be back in the wiki of Avatar, the closest thing to the world of Pandora! haha Its cool. RDAmustdie 04:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I Can Block? I'm so confused right now. When I go to recent changes, everything is normal, but next to some users' names, it says I can block them. It said I could on sometimes when Samsonius' name was there, and it said I could block some unregistered contributors. Did you change my user rights, or is the wiki having a glitch? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 23:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) how have things been? Since i've been on over things and my nets been playing up.I know EVERYTHING. 04:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty good, thanks for asking ;) Hope to see you around. -- 05:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You will, RDAmustdie is back so i'll be talking to him and keeping my own eye out for vandales.I know EVERYTHING. 05:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Great :) -- 17:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Con Revisited Hi Spidey ~ I just received an email from Willo and he has an interesting idea he wants to pass on about the con. I will ask him if I can just forward his email on to you and Sean. I know he won't mind. I haven't seen Samsonius on the Activity Feed, so I will tell him later. I really do plan to try and get on the IRC later tonight, so you had better be available or else I will know this is a trap to make me look silly. =P And, I'm sure you would never think of doing that. HA! This will be "Be Kind To Puppy Face Night" ok? Peace, Love and Harmony. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Or is that the TLC that I want to try and get on tonight? XD How have those Tender Llama Caresses been working out for you? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! I was going to edit and you did it first, edit conflict! =P This is what I was going to say: Hi Puppy Face, it's great to hear from you and Willo again. Sean must be around, I guess. About an hour ago he left the IRC, saying this: "I'll come back here whenever I feel like to", or something like that... No idea why :/ Well, I can't be in the IRC always, but I do hope to see your epic entrance to the TLC, I mean, IRC =P Anyway, there's always someone there, either Acaeton and the aetons, Lucky, Zervon, Lucid, Sean or I. Muahahaha, did I gave you the correct link? Did I? We'll see... =P TLC, -- 19:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::But, but, but, Spidey ~ I don't want those other people there ~ they might not realize that I suffer from a very delicate Puppy Face condition. I want you and Samsonius there. =( Yeah, we'll see if you gave me the right link. Is there anyway you can meet me at the door and hold it open for me?????? I had no clue what "Muahahaha" was until I said it outloud and then I broke out laughing. Good one! PL&H R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, those people don't bite... hard =P If you're lucky enough, you'll find us both there. I did gave you the right link btw, the right link to the jokes section, where we film it and then publish it in blogs. Muahaha! You know what is a funny mental picture? You inside your Corvette saying muahaha? and then laughing =P Hope to see you tonight! Take care, -- 19:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::My Vette and I will be there ~ unless she sees a hot hunk of a Ferrari going the other direction and decides to take a slight detour. "Muahahahahahahahah" PL&H R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 20:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::LOL! If you see a hot guy or if your Vette sees a Ferrari? Or a hot guy on a Ferrari. Hm... =P Thanks for making me laugh :D Take care, and see you tonight, -- 20:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) date Hi there. Unfortunately I don't remember how I came up with that date; I remember that when I was creating these pages I was copyediting from other articles. MoffRebusMy Talk 19:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandal... A presisten Vandal needs dealing with... Here's his IP 74.176.164.209o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 01:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for the head ups. -- 01:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Never hurts to help! =)o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 01:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Press Request on Avatar Rerelease Hello Matias, I’m Jaimie Etkin with the online news magazine, The Daily Beast. We’re looking to do a piece on the upcoming Special Edition rerelease of Avatar with eight extra minutes on August 27. I was hoping you could provide his/her opinion on them. We’re looking to get five trusted Avatar fans to provide their commentary. If you could please get back to me at your earliest convenience to let me know if this is something you or anyone you know would be interested in reporting on for us, I’d truly appreciate it. Thanks very much in advance, Jaimie jaimie.etkin@thedailybeast.com Everest Conquered Goodest Morning Ever Spidey ~ and Samsonius if you are silently snooping =D ~ last night was soooooooo much fun. There is no way I will ever be able to keep up with you guys ~ my eyes don't move that fast, much less my fingers. LOL Now, I understand why that one user only lurks ~ he/she probably can't squeeze a word in while you two are putting on your show. We need a cute name for you, Samsonius, so we can call it the Spidey and ________ Show. It has to be "cute" and I know you hate to have your Samsonius name messed with. Any suggestions? I logged off right after you did and I was worn out. Hope you got some decent sleep for school today. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Puppy Face. Peace, Love and Harmony R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Call him Sam. He really loves that. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::What happened that sam needs a cute name? JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 16:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. Make his name Sam. =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 16:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Great, people conspiring against me behind my back. :P I'll accept pretty much any name except SAM, and I'll probably be content with it. Or you could just call me by my real name, Sean. 16:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Samsonius, look at all of the kind comments ~ you should be very proud of the way that all of your''' very dearest friends are stepping up to the plate for you and suggesting a cute name. Any name except "Sam" you say? How about "Sammy". That's it! The Spidey and Sammy Show! Tah Dah! What do you all think? It has a very musical quality to it. Can we call this to a vote? Matias, you had better hurry up and get out of school so you can vote. Don't be alarmed Samsonius, you have final veto '''IF you have a good reason to present to us (other than your pet Thanator). We will probably be open to bribes. Muahahahahahahaha ! PL&H R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 17:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I already veto it, and my reason is that it's derived from Sam. Think of something clever, Ghaziya, gee whiz. :P 17:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Fine, then let's call you Son for the middle three letters of your name. Or how about Sonny? XD [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 19:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wow. I take a few days off from IRC and you guys have all kinds of fun. Hmph. Just call him Sean. he's an admin, after all. He can take the ultimate revenge! :-) Skxwang 19:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC)